


Exile

by SpookyEvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, im really bad at tags, no beta read, they fight, tommy is exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyEvie/pseuds/SpookyEvie
Summary: Tubbo looked back, holding his head up stoically as if Tommy couldn’t see the way his hands were shaking.  “I’m sorry Tommy, I wish I didn't have to do this. But you've left me no other choice.”Tommy chuckled melancholically , shaking his head. "We should have run away when we had the chance. Now look at us. Doomed to become the very people we wanted to get away from.”OrTubbo decides to exile Tommy, so he says goodbye. It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Exile

“Tubbo, two days ago I gave you two options. Exile Tommyinnit from L’manburg or face the consequences.” Dream gazed at the obsidian walls. “I'm sure I don't need to remind you what those are.”

Tommy looked to Tubbo, who was nervously fidgeting with his hands. “No, I think we remember.” 

Dream clasped his hands together. “Alright then. Let’s get this over with.” Tommy swore he could see his smug expression through his mask. He bit back the angry reply waiting at his lips, trying not to dig his grave even deeper. He couldn't help the deja vu he felt, seeing Tubbo stand in the same position Jshchlatt had once, holding his citizenship in his hands.

“First, could I have a moment to speak to Tommy alone?” Tubbo looked composed, like he was standing taller to match Dream. 

Dream shrugged. “Yeah, why not.”

Tubbo gestured to Tommy, and together they walked to the van, closing the door behind them.

“Tommy, first of all, you need to understand the amount of pressure I am under.” Tubbo spoke hesitantly. 

“You can’t fucking exile me man. I did one thing, I made one mistake-”

“But Tommy it’s not just one thing, it’s that and all of the little things that got you here! The one thing was bad enough, but you just couldn’t keep your mouth shut and let me get you out of it, you had to go and put us on the brink of war!” 

Tommy put his hands up angrily. “I’ve done nothing wrong! I told you when you became president I wouldn’t be able to help for a while. I left L’manburg to you cause I knew you could handle it!”

Tubbo buried his face in his hands, leaning against the counter behind him. “Tommy it is so, so much. I’m expected to make everyone happy and keep everyone safe and avoid war and rebuild the country all while making sure i’m always doing the right thing. I can’t...” He took a breath. “I can’t deal with this on top of it. I can’t risk everything I’ve worked to build these past few weeks because you can’t accept the consequences of your actions.”

“So what! Youre going to fucking exile me?” 

Tubbo was looking down at his shoes. “I’m sorry.” 

Tommy sucked in a breath, trying to ignore how much it hurt. It was Schlatt all over again, standing on his podium announcing his downfall, it was Wilbur, collapsing against the rubble as Phil pulled the sword from his stomach, it was Henry, it was his disks, it was all the people and things that he'd lost that he'd never been able to properly say goodbye to.

He hated that he could already see himself adding Tubbo to the list, their stressful goodbye a memory he would try to forget and wish would have gone differently.

He was tired of losing things. Anger exploded in his chest. “Fuck!” He slammed his fists down onto the wooden center table, causing Tubbo to flinch and stand up straighter. 

“ALL ANYONE EVER DOES IS LEAVE ME!” He yelled.

Tubbo looked unfazed. “Tommy you push people to their limits and then you're surprised when they leave! It’s like you do it for fun for christ sake! I've stood by your side through everything and I hardly questioned you once. I spied for you, I was executed for you, I’ve bailed you out of trouble, I've given you millions of chances. All you've done in return is lie to me, hand me non apology after non apology and wreck anything I've ever taken time to care about that doesnt fit into your agenda.” Tubbo shook his head darkly. “ I’m sorry Tommy, but I've reached my limit.”

Tommy’s face fell. “Tubbo please you can’t do this,” He shook his head frantically. “I’m your best friend.”

“Maybe this could be a good thing Tommy. You can focus on your disks, I can focus on L’manburg. Maybe when this is all over, we can be friends again.” Tubbo spoke like he didn’t believe his own words either. 

Tommy looked down, trying to process. He had one last idea, one last resort. “Tubbo I’m sorry.” Tubbo looked back at him in surprise. “I’m sorry for it all, for burning George’s house, for lying to you about it, for not doing what you asked, I’m sorry.” Tommy stared at Tubbo's shocked expression, hoping with everything in him that somehow Tubbo would forgive him, somehow everything would go back to the way it was before. Just the two of them against the world.

Tubbo gave an exasperated laugh. “I really didn't think you had it in you.” He sobered up, his voice more gentle this time. “I’m sorry too. And I’m sure you are too. Sorry that your actions finally resulted in a consequence you can’t get out of.” Just like that, the bitterness in his tone was back. 

“You can’t fucking do this Tubbo. You can’t.” A rush of anger swept over Tommy. “You promised me you wouldn’t become the next Schlatt.”

Tubbo replied, not missing a beat. “ And you promised me you wouldn’t become the next Wilbur.

Tommy let out an exasperated breath. He felt like yelling. Like screaming until his throat was bleeding and raw, he felt like tearing down the entire place himself, watching it all burn and crumble to pieces until all that was left was his own empty heart where everything he had lost should have been.

But he didn’t do that. His anger evaporated, realizing Tubbo may have had a point with Wilbur. He chuckled melancholically, shaking his head. ”We should have run away when we had the chance. Now look at us. Doomed to become the very people we wanted to get away from.”

Tubbo looked away. Tommy thought he could see regret in his eyes, even if it was buried under a million other things. He thought he could see Tubbo starting to understand what this meant. 

Tubbo looked back, holding his head up stoically as if Tommy couldn’t see the way his hands were shaking. “I’m sorry Tommy, I wish I didn't have to do this. But you've left me no other choice.” 

“So this is a goodbye, isn't it.” Tommy muttered.

Tubbo nodded solemnly. “I think so.” 

“It didn't have to be this way.”

“It really didn’t.” Tubbo looked at him, as if he expected to hear more protest. Then he looked down at his hands, disappointed that he didn't. 

Tubbo turned to the door, his composed demeanor beginning to fail him. Then he whirled back around abruptly. “Tell me that I mean more to you then those disks.” 

“What?” 

Tubbo began to speak rapidly, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “Maybe I could work out something with Dream if you just promised me-” 

“Tubbo, I can’t do that.” 

“What?” A tear ran down Tubbo’s cheek. 

Tommy took a breath, getting ready to say something he would probably regret. “Because you asked me not to lie to you anymore. So I won’t.” It was Tommy’s turn to fake his indifference, to stand in the face of his best friend breaking down and act like he didn't care.

He watched as Tubbo slowly understood what he meant, as the tears became unavoidable, as the wounded expression on his face turned angry.

“Then go!” He yelled. His breathing was heavy as he futilely tried to control his crying. “GET OUT!”

Tommy stood up straighter. “Tubbo-”

“Shut up!” He threw a finger in Tommy’s face, trying to find the words. “I hereby revoke the citizenship and ANY power of Tommyinnit!”

Tommy knew he should have left then. Accept the damage that had been done and move on. But he couldn't help himself, and it was way easier to be angry than sad anyway.

“I never cared about you!’ Tommy got up and made his way to the van door. “Have fun with your shithole of a country bitch!” He walked out of the van trying to ignore the noise Tubbo made in response. 

Tommy walked out, keeping his head down to avoid any eye contact with everyone waiting outside as they stared him down, confused and distressed expressions on their faces. He heard Dream laugh maniacally. He had gotten what he wanted.

“I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Those were the last words Tubbo said to Tommy before he ran out of L’manburg for what he could only assume was the last time, barely holding back his tears as he ran to the one place he wasn't in danger at. 

Technoblade’s base. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think this is the quickest I've ever written anything, so I hope it makes sense. I've just been very anxiously waiting for tomorrow so I just wrote this in stead of sleeping anyways please leave a comment if you want they make me very happy :)


End file.
